prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ron Killings
Ron "The Truth" Killings (born January 19, 1972) is an American professional wrestler and rapper, currently wrestling for World Wrestling Entertainment. He is the second African American ever to have won the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Biography Killings was born in Georgia but grew up in Charlotte, North Carolina. His family struggled to make ends meet as a result of low-paying jobs and periods of unemployment, and his father supplemented the family income by selling cannabis. While Killings occasionally helped his father, he aspired to become a musician. After moving to Charlotte, Killings became enamoured of hip hop music and breakdancing. Throughout his high school career, Killings was a successful track runner and football player. He was offered college scholarships, but turned them down in order to pursue a career in music. By the time he left school at the age of sixteen, Killings had met rappers such as Tupac Shakur and Eazy-E, and was determined to become a rapper himself. He joined a talent agency named Ice Productions and became an opening act for performers such as MC Lyte and 3rd Bass. In order to fund his burgeoning career, Killings became a drug dealer. He spent three years dealing, earning enough in the process to pay for a recording studio, and began working on a debut album. After he heard that there was interest in his album, Killings decided to take part in one last drug deal in order to earn the necessary capital to finish his album. However, he was arrested after one of his friends tipped-off the police. Killings spent thirteen months in jail, and became determined to stop dealing drugs and to obtain a legitimate job. Killings was released from prison into a halfway house, where he met Jackie Crockett, an employee of the National Wrestling Alliance. Crockett tried to convince Killings to become a professional wrestler, but he was determined to focus on his music career. Killings spent two years working on his music career, this time funding his career by robbing drug dealers, before becoming disillusioned by his lifestyle. He contacted Crockett once more and expressed an interest in becoming a wrestler. Wrestling career Crockett, by now the senior cameraman for World Championship Wrestling, took Killings to several WCW and Pro Wrestling Federation events, introducing him to wrestling personalities. Killings debuted in the PWF in 1997 as a manager, then spent three years travelling and training with Manny Fernandez. In 1999 he debuted in NWA Wildside as K-Krush, where he was awarded the newly-created NWA Wildside Television Championship on December 12. Killings lost the title to A.J. Styles on January 8, 2000. ''World Wrestling Federation'' At the urging of Rick Michaels, Killings sent a promotional videotape to the World Wrestling Federation. He was signed to a two year developmental deal by the WWF in 2000, and was assigned to Memphis Championship Wrestling, a WWF farm federation. On April 12 in Robinsonville, Mississippi he won a battle royal with the vacant MCW Southern Heavyweight Championship on the line. He lost the title to a masked Jerry Lawler on May 24 in Tunica, Mississippi, but reclaimed it from Joey Abs several months later in Memphis, Tennessee on August 19. His second reign ended on November 3 when he lost to Steve Bradley in Manila, Arizona. Killings was promoted to the main roster after the Road Dogg, whose tag team partner, Billy Gunn, had been injured early that year, requested that they be placed in a tag team. He debuted on the November 13 episode of RAW is WAR, attacking William Regal during a match against Road Dogg. Killings, renamed K-Kwik, and the Road Dogg began rapping together, performing a song called "Gettin' Rowdy" as they approached the ring. The song later had it's titled changed to "Lemons Are For Eating, Tremors Are For Earthquakes" as Killings and Dogg adopted a math rock gimmick instead. Upon the return of Billy Gunn later that month, Killings was involved in a D-Generation X quasi-reunion. At Survivor Series 2000 on November 19, Killings teamed with former-DX members Road Dogg, Billy Gunn and Chyna to face the Radicalz in a survivor match. Killings was eliminated from the match by Chris Benoit, and the Radicalz went on to win the match. At Armageddon 2000 on December 10, Killings and the Road Dogg took part in a four way tag team match for the WWF Tag Team Championship which was won by Edge and Christian. After Road Dogg was suspended in December 2000 and subsequently released in January 2001, Killings became a singles competitor. He took part in the 2001 Royal Rumble on January 21, but was eliminated by The Big Show. Killings then began competing in the hardcore division. He defeated Raven for the WWF Hardcore Championship on February 3, 2001, in Greensboro, North Carolina, but lost the title to Crash Holly that same evening. He defeated Raven for the title a second time on February 5, this time in the Carolina Coliseum in Columbia, South Carolina, but once again he lost the title to Holly within the space of several hours. Killings was released from the WWF later that year. ''Xtreme Pro Wrestling'' In 2002, Killings joined the controversial Xtreme Pro Wrestling promotion as K. Malik Shabazz, teaming with Salid Jihad and Raphael Muhammed as the New Panthers, a gimmick based upon the Black Panther movement. On July 20, 2002, in Pico Rivera, California, Killings and Muhammed took part in a four way tag team match for the XPW Tag Team Championships which was won by Damián 666 and Halloween. He left the promotion later that year. ''Total Nonstop Action Wrestling'' Killings signed with the Nashville, Tennessee-based Total Nonstop Action Wrestling promotion in June 2002, and appeared on the first weekly TNA pay-per-view on June 19 as K-Krush. Killings immediately established himself as a heel by harassing NASCAR drivers Sterling Marlin and Hermie Sadler until he was attacked by Brian Christopher. Later that same evening, he participated in the gauntlet for the gold, but was eliminated by Malice. The following week, Killings lost to Christopher after Marlin and Sadler interfered in their match. On July 3, Killings and Jeff Jarrett defeated Christopher and Scott Hall after Christopher turned on Hall during the match, aligning himself with Killings and Jarrett. On July 10, Killings defeated Hermie Sadler in a squash. However, the decision was overturned after Killings continued to attack Sadler after he had been awarded the match. The Truth On the July 17 TNA pay-per-view, Killings delivered an angry promo in which he implied that he had been held back as a result of his race. He then stated that he was to be referred to as The Truth. Killings eventually began using his own name, referring to himself as Ron "The Truth" Killings. In following weeks, Killings gave several more racially charged interviews, and had confrontations with fellow African American wrestler Monty Brown. Killings defeated Ken Shamrock for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at NWA-TNA 8 on August 7, thus becoming the second ever black NWA World Heavyweight Champion (although only the first recognized by the NWA). He successfully defended the title in matches with Monty Brown, Jerry Lynn, Low Ki, Curt Hennig, Hotstuff Hernandez and Scott Hall before losing to Jeff Jarrett on November 20 after Vince Russo hit him with a guitar. As a result of Russo's involvement, Killings underwent a turn and became a face. In subsequent months, Killings feuded with Sports Entertainment Xtreme before turning heel once again by attacking Jarrett on March 19, 2003. He later introduced Nelson Knight as his bodyguard, but soon turned face once more. The 3Live Kru In May and June 2003, Killings began teaming with B.G. James and Konnan, and in July 2003 the trio formed a face stable known as the 3Live Kru. The Kru first wrestled as a unit on August 13, 2003, defeating the Disciples of the New Church (Sinn, Vampire Warrior and Devon Storm). The Kru soon went after the NWA World Tag Team Championship. On November 26, the Kru defeated Simon Diamond, Johnny Swinger and Glenn Gilberti in a six man tag team match with the vacant NWA World Tag Team Championships on the line. The NWA World Tag Titles were thus held by all three members of the Kru until January 28, 2004, when they were defeated by Redshirt Security (Kevin Northcutt and Legend) in Nashville. After several abortive attempts to regain the tag titles, the Kru began supporting Killings's bid to become NWA World Heavyweight Champion. On June 9, NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett took part in a "3Live Kru Challenge" which saw him face Konnan, James and Killings in three subsequent matches. Jarrett defeated Konnan in a strap match and James in a "trailer park trash match" (hardcore match), but lost to Killings in a "Ghetto Justice match". On May 19, 2004, Killings faced NWA World Heavyweight Champion A.J. Styles, Raven and Chris Harris in a four way title match. He won the bout, becoming a two-time NWA World Heavyweight Champion, after Jeff Jarrett hit Styles with a guitar. His reign lasted until June 2, when Jarrett defeated him in a King of the Mountain match which also included Harris, Styles and Raven. The Kru went on to feud with Jarrett's mercenaries, the Elite Guard (Chad Collyer, Hotstuff Hernandez and Onyx), and on July 14, the 3Live Kru, Dusty Rhodes and Larry Zbyszko defeated Jarrett, Ken Shamrock and the Elite Guard in a ten man tag team match. The Kru began feuding with Team Canada in August 2004, and at the inaugural three hour TNA pay-per-view, Victory Road 2004, on November 7, 2004, in Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida, Konnan and James defeated Team Canada members Bobby Roode and Eric Young for the NWA World Tag Team Championships. After Konnan suffered an injury, Killings and James defended the titles against Team Canada at Turning Point 2004 on December 5, but lost following interference from the injured Team Canada member Johnny Devine. Throughout early-2005, the Kru feuded with Michael Shane and Kazarian, Team Canada and The Naturals. Dissension arose after James' former tag team partner from the WWF, Billy Gunn, joined TNA as "The New Age Outlaw" and began trying to convince James' to reform their highly-successful tag team, the New Age Outlaws. Killings and Konnan feuded with The Outlaw and Monty Brown, with James' loyalties divided. Brown and The Outlaw, who had by now renamed himself "Kip James" as a psychological ploy, defeated Killings and Konnan at No Surrender 2005 on July 17, with James declining to help either team. Killings and Konnan became increasingly frustrated, at one point referring to themselves as the "2Live Kru", although Killings repeatedly attempted to act as a mediator between James and the irate Konnan. The two teams faced one another in a No Surrender rematch on August 14 at TNA Sacrifice, with James appointed guest referee by "Director of Authority" Larry Zbyszko, and James reaffirmed his loyalty to the Kru by attacking Kip, enabling Konnan to pin him and win the match. The Kru, apparently undivided, celebrated together following the match. Killings teamed with Sonjay Dutt in the 2005 Chris Candido Cup. On August 19, in their first match of the tournament, Killings and Dutt were booked against B.G. James and his partner, Cassidy Riley. Throughout the match, Killings and James refused to fight one another, enraging Dutt and Riley. After Riley hit Killings with a fisherman DDT, James gave his own partner a pumphandle drop, allowing Dutt to pin Riley. After the match, Killings and James celebrated together, apparently undivided. Killings and Dutt were eliminated from the tournament by Shocker and Chris Sabin on September 2. The 3Live Kru won a six-man tag team match against the Diamonds in the Rough at TNA Unbreakable on September 11. After iMPACT! premiered on Spike TV on October 1, Kip James entered the picture once more, but appeared to be helping 3LK this time. He refereed a Hockey Stick Fight at Genesis 2005 on November 13 and called the match fairly. 3LK won the match. On the November 26 episode of iMPACT!, B.G. James brought Kip James and the 3Live Kru to ringside, then asked Killings and Konnan whether James could join the stable. Following a heated argument between the still sceptical Konnan and B.G., both Killings and Konnan gave their assent, and the "4Live Kru" was born. On December 11 at Turning Point 2005, the Four Live Kru faced Team Canada in an eight man tag match. In the course of the match, Konnan hit Kip and B.G. James with chair shots, enabling Bobby Roode to pin Kip James. He then attempted to celebrate with Killings, who appeared shocked by Konnan's actions. Killings would later tell Konnan that he was done with the Kru. After The 3Live Kru Following the break-up of the 4Live Kru, Killings began competing as a singles wrestler once more. He briefly aligned himself with Sting in March 2006, teaming with Sting, A.J. Styles and Rhino as "Sting's Warriors". At TNA Lockdown 2006 on April 23, 2006, Sting's Warriors defeated Jarrett's Army in a Lethal Lockdown match. On the May 25, 2006 episode of iMPACT!, Killings defeated Monty Brown to qualify for a King of the Mountain match for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at TNA Slammiversary 2006. However at Slammiversary Killings failed to win the championship. Killings would then team up with Lance Hoyt in the following months, even participating, but losing, in a Battle Royal at No Surrender. On November 19, 2006 at TNA Genesis, Killings and his tag team partner Lance Hoyt defeated Austin Starr and Alex Shelley with Kevin Nash at ringside. On November 28th, 2006, tnawrestling.com showed a video with Ron Killings saying that he has a message for John Cena next week. On the TNA News section on their website, a segment entitled "Hard But Fair, Sad But The Truth - With TNA Star Ron Killings," the truth talks about John Cena; then he proceeds to do a free-style rap.http://www.tnawrestling.com/news/fullnews2.php?all=1043 Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Corkscrew Axe kick / Lie Detector :*''Consequence'' (Elevated cradle neckbreaker) :*''Truth Conviction'' / Hat Rack Crack (Sitout gourdbuster) :*''Hang Time'' (450° splash) :*''Flying Jalapeño'' (Jumping corkscrew forearm or diving spinning lariat) :*''Truth or Consequences'' (Vertical suplex into stunner or cutter) :*Feint backdrop wheelbarrow facebuster :*Sitout double underhook facebuster :*Front splits :*Hurricanrana Championships and accomplishments *'Cyberspace Wrestling Federation' :*CSWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Hardcore Championship (2 times) *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'NWA Wildside' :*NWA Wildside Television Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 time) – with B.G. James and Konnan as the 3Live Kru :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Pacman Jones Discography * Invincible (2001) * What's Up? (2006) * You Can't Stop Me (In-Production) (2006-2007) References * Interview with Ron Killings * Ron Killings at Accelerator3359.com * Ron Killings at OWW.com * Ron Killings at SLAMwrestling.com * Solie's title histories * Killings asks for release External links *TNA profile * *Official MySpace Category:American wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni